Southwestern Skirmish
Southwestern States - North America The Southwest covers such vastly different states as California, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Arizona, and New Mexico. New Mexico is a land of broken mesas and high peaks. Colorado has the Rocky Mountains running north-south through the center of the state, and the arid Colorado Plateau to the west, with its many canyons carved by the Colorado River. Spectacularly scenic Utah shares both the Rockies and the Colorado Plateau with Colorado. Nevada lies mostly in the Great Basin, its mountain ranges and high plateaus alternating with valleys running north to east.Contents: VSC-25 Firehawk Don't let anyone tell you that serving in any sort of military was always exciting. In fact, half the time it was downright boring. But that didn't make it any less necessary to get the patrol scheduals done, even if the Decepticons have been paying more attention to Cybertron and now Nebulos lately. While she certainly enjoyed the exciting times, Talia wasn't one to complain about the quiet times, either. A pilot enjoyed a nice calm flight now and then, just cruising the high altitudes with little need to rush. "Earth Command, this if Firehawk. Two turnin' and two burnin' in the air here, alls quiet so far. Nothing to report, continuing with schedualed patrol route." <> "Rodger, over and out." Exchange done Talia sat back in her seat, moving the mouthpiece of her headset away from her mouth until needed. So far this patrol had been nothing other than relaxing. Wonder how long -that- is going to last... Space Shuttle flies high through Earth's atmosphere, the canyons and deserts of the southwestern United States created a mottled and jagged-looking pattern of browns and russet far below. The Combaticon base is not far away, and the Combaticon shuttle is heading towards it on business. Swindle's business, specifically. No matter how hard he tries, Blast Off always seems endebted to the conmech, and currently he is on his way to deliver some supplies to Swindle. Otherwise, he would be on Cybertron, leading troops as CO of the Aerospace Division... not stuck back on this mudball planet, playing errand-boy. *Sigh* The space shuttle's scanners pick up another aircraft in the area, but for now he simply ignores it. Petty Earth aircraft do not generally concern him unless he's on a specific attack-and-destroy mission. Snapdragon has arrived. Snapdragon twists into a SR-71 Blackbird, slinging oil everywhere! Springer has arrived. This Transformation Is Pretty Damn Fly. Wreck the Sky, Skyhunter Mk. 7! <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "Hmmmmmm. I think I'll join you tonight Blast Off. And faster than one can question what the next plot point is going to be there's a ping ping from the scanners, and Talia just sighs softly. Knew it was too good to be true. She sits up a bit and flicks on the rangefinders, then pulls the mic back down to her mouth. "Nix that. This is Firehawk, picking up a bogey. Looks like it's decending from orbit, could be trouble." Turbine units tilt and engines flare up as the Firehawk pulls a 'bat-turn' taking advantage of it's maneuverability and takes off in the direction of Blast Off's decent. Once the aircraft has drawn closer she switchs over to local broadcast, though she squints a bit at the craft appearing to be a space shuttle of unusual coloring. "Attention unidentified aircraft, you are entering North American Earth airspace. Please identify yourself and intentions, over." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Oh, that's Ok. I'd hate to see you bother yourself for my sake. ...Or bother me." <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "Nah I think you need some company." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off siiighs. Brigand has arrived. With random radio chatter alerting him to the presence down here in the Terran sector, the Skyhunter Mk. 7 is flying high as it enters the scene. Flying with more pride and more cockiness than any normal helicopter would be flying with. In fact, there's not even a moment where it actually seems to be worried about anything that may be headed in his direction. A glimpse into this copter's direction will let anyone that knows anything about the Autobots that it is, in fact, the ultimate Wrecker: SPRINGER. Getaway has arrived. Getaway transforms into a white car. SR-71 Blackbird coasts along, waaaaay in the distance at a lazy speed. His grimy coat of god-knows-what is starting to dry and crack in the high winds. Krunk mutters something but it's ignored. They're idly tailing Blast Off's signature. <> radios Snapdragon. "Lots of traffic on the comms, Getaway. Think we should check it out?" "Rev, do you even have to ask?" So goes the exchange between a sturdy-but-sleek looking Mazda RX-5, and his overcharged engine. And with a sturdy rumble of eight cylinders, Getaway speeds onto the scene! He falls onto a parallel course some distance behind Springer, and patches into the Triple-Changer's short-range comms. "Getaway and Rev here," the Mazda's headlights flash as he speaks, "What's it look like from up there, Springer?" Grimlock descends from the skies above. Grimlock has arrived. An angular shape cuts through the night-time clouds, hull still red in spots from the heat of dropping through the atmosphere. The long bullet-shaped form, the howl of otherworldly engines, the distinctive coloring - with a large amout of grey, the color of death...all of these characteristics are familiar to any an Autobot, Junkion or Terran who has looked up the sky and seen none other than SCOURGE, the hunter of hunters!! The Sweepcraft suddenly banks and swings around to pull up next to Snapdragon. "Oh, wait, BO's on Earth now too? What are the odds?" comes a voice that is at least three octaves higher than Scourge. One that is almost...friendly? Oh wait, it's just Brigand. Space Shuttle notes the Firehawk coming towards him with a sullen sigh. These Earthlings are pests... he would like to simply take care of business without their bothersome interference. They're like petro-gnats that buzz in your face.... harmless but annoying. He doesn't bother giving a response- the Earthling aircraft isn't worth one, after all. But he does start to power up his weapons. Then more blips appear on the scanners... several Autobots- and Snapdragon. The Combaticon considers his message for a moment before finally replying with a slight huff, <> Blast Off appears to be in extra-sarcastic mode today. <<...You may feel free to swat these pests as well, Brigand.>> The shuttle puts on an extra burst of speed, still disdainfully ignoring the Firehawk. "It's lookin' like these fools are about to get WRECKED!" Springer's response to Getaway may not even come from the short-range comms as he's got no qualms about letting these idiot Cons know that he's all up in the mix. It is probably better for them that they know who's around so that they can get on with their retreat. They should retreat, anyway. "Callin' all Cons! Callin' all Cons!" Springer lets his vocalizers pump up their volume. "You're only gettin' one chance to call this off and clear out!" ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Elita One has arrived. "Right, the direct approach." Getaway says, wryly. "I like it." "Hold on-" Rev chimes in, "I'm patching through to the EDC fighter also en route- Corporal McKinley? Do you read? Getaway's got a plan. He's always got one." "No need to flatter me, Rev." Getaway chimes in- his voice is cool, professional. "This is just my read on the situation, but if you fliers can drive those Decepticons down to a lower altitude, I'll have an easier shot of shooting them from below. Hit them from two sides, spread your fire out as best we can, and it shouldn't be too hard to get them to break and run. Easy as a turbo turkey shoot." And with that, Getaway gives a chuckle and an extra burst of speed as he races onto the scene! Combat: Mazda RX-7 inspires Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter and VSC-25 Firehawk with lofty and wise words! Yet another blip on the radar, except it's flying and it's an autobot signature, which would normally narrow down the list of flying autobots. A rather large blip, making no actions to try and hide himself, as Grimlock enters the airspace. Talia was hardly the sort to feel worried, but having a couple of Autobots show up made her feel better either way. Especially when the shuttle tries to pick up its pace without replying. <> The Firehawk pitched to one side as it banked off to follow Blast Off as he tries to pull away. Hey, at least she went through the proper protocols, some people would of just presumed Decepticon and started shooting. "Can't say I didn't warn him." Unfortunately for the Combaticon, this was exactly the sort of interdiction engagement Talia was trained for. As the VTOL closes into it's weapons range the the side guns swing forward and open fire with a few bursts towards the decending shuttle. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes Space Shuttle with her Strafing Fire (Pistol) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) "I believe he's asking for /help/," Snapdragon asides to Brigand, who may as well be Scourge to him. Damned if he can be bothered to remember voices. "I wonder if we should just let him handle this on his own. Learn a bit of humility. Ah, looks like they've got a car with them too. How quaint. And a threat! Adorable." Enter Grimlock. "I call dibs," he declares, and all too readily opens fire on the Dinobot. DEATH. Combat: SR-71 Blackbird sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: SR-71 Blackbird strikes Grimlock with his Gyro-Blast (Laser) attack! Space Shuttle hears Springer's message over the comm systems and rolls his optics. Or he would if he were in root mode. <> Talia's Firehawk comes in for an attack, and Blast Off is still not bothering to pay it much heed- which costs him as the attack actually hits. There's a short hiss of annoyance from the shuttle's ventilation systems as the Firehawk's side guns riddle his fuselage. Paying attention now, the shuttle swings back up slightly and circles around to head towards her. "Not that bad, fleshling.... Most of your ilk cannot hope to hit me. Bravo for actually doing so! Too bad it will be your last accomplishment... ever." His own side lasers aim at the Firehawk and fire! Sweepcraft pulls up and then reorients himself, pointing his nose at Springer. "Dibs, huh? Well if you say so." Brigand's engines glow mightily and he accelerates until he's practically a blur...but rather than smashing into the Autobot flyer he streaks behind him, a crackling bolt of energy trailing behind him - and then curving towards the 'copter! Combat: Sweepcraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter with his Laser Lasso attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Space Shuttle strikes VSC-25 Firehawk with his Enjoy This While You Still Can... (Laser) attack! -1 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Grimlock is here to help out the locals with their call for help, that and it was boring back at base and Primus knows the last thing Prowl wants to do is try and write up all the things Grimlock wrecks when he's bored! And suddenly, laser fire! "Argh! Me Grimlock say Dentacon want to get smashed!" Twirling down from the sky, Grimlock heads towards the sleek jet, returning laser fire of his own before he spots the Space Shuttle and calls out, "Hey! How your armor now? Still toasty? Haha!" Combat: Grimlock strikes SR-71 Blackbird with his Lasers! (Laser) attack! Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Fearless. The Skyhunter Mk. 7 is attempting to make sure he's dodging the incoming sweepcraft... but it just ends up being a feint. As he starts to roll out of the way, he gets himself zapped something fierce and he can feel his systems getting warped and fried from the laseriffic attack. There's the sound of a wince that comes from the CyberCopter and it immediately whirls off to the side. Spinning around to flow in pursuit of Brigand. "Nice shot, Schweethart." Springer may or may not be busting out his Cagney impression. It may or may not actually be good. "But let's see how you do when I'm on offense!" And the guns come out and here comes the bullets. Lots of bullets. That may or may not spell out a certain phrase in the Sweepcraft if it hits correctly. Showoff. Combat: Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter strikes Sweepcraft with his Bullet For My Valentine Springer Wuz Here (Pistol) attack! Combat: Elita One compares her Technical to Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter 's Technical: Failure :( As the space shuttle responds to being shot at the Firehawk's sensors finally get a clear sweep of him, and after running the analysis through the EDC and Autobot databases a brief profile record flickers to life at the edge of Talia's HUD. ** Blast Off -- Combaticon -- Exoplanetary Transport and Sniper ** He would probably be pissed if he knew they were putting his role as -transport- first. "Well now, ain't ya gonna be interestin'." As laser beams hiss through the sky the Firehawk does prehaps the last thing it would be expected to do. It stops. Literally, it stops mid-air, hovering on its VTOL uplift instead of flying like a jet. The last shots leave several burns in its fuselage, but as the shuttle makes its pass the gunship turns radius to follow, one of the secondary machine guns firing off a few defensive bursts, apparently attempting more to limit Blast Off's maneuvering as much as shoot him down. "Y'all ain't seen nuttin' it." She calls back to his remark. "Yeeehah!" Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes Space Shuttle with her Air-To-Air Suppression Fire attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Space Shuttle 's Agility. (Crippled) Tires squeel and pistons roar as Getaway arrives onto the scene- and he deftly transforms up into his robot mode, shotgun in hand! He glances upwards, looking towards where Brigand has Springer ensared. "Well, that's one way to distract them..." Getaway admits- And with that, he brings his shotgun up and opens fire! The tiny balls of superhot plasma may be rather spread out at this distance, but it's sure to hurt, nonetheless! Getaway transforms to his robot mode. Combat: Getaway strikes Sweepcraft with his PULL! (Laser) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Sweepcraft is riddled with holes, emitting a short noise of pain. Then he suddenly asks, "Wait a minute, is that writing?" He spins around, almost like a dog jumping in circles. Then finally he transforms and lifts one of his arms, where he can just make out part of one word on the elbow "...he..." he looks around on his own body until he spots the next word, this one on his forearm. "...was..." Looking around some more he spots something on the outer edge of his wing. "...ringer..." Brigand pauses. "'He was ringer'?" He turns slowly to look at Springer. "He was ringer? Uh, I don't get it--AIEEE!" The blast from Gateway cuts off whatever he was going to say, and instead Brigand produces his own rifle, unleashing a short stream of bullets at Springer then one at Getaway. Brigand shifts into his robot mode. Combat: Brigand sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Brigand misses Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter with his Vulcan Rifle Area attack! Combat: Brigand strikes Getaway with his Vulcan Rifle Area attack! "NRRGH!" Snapdragon snarls as laser heat burns into his fuselage and ignites some of his oil. "Mind your target, simpleton!" His mounted cannon begins to glow a bright cyan as it heats up, and the tips reach a burning white before four beams lance out towards Grimlock, then several more times at whatever else he can spot! Whether it's a hit or miss, he brakes sharply and descends for some aerial maneuvering. Combat: SR-71 Blackbird strikes Grimlock with his Quad Laser Cannons Area attack! Combat: SR-71 Blackbird strikes Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter with his Quad Laser Cannons Area attack! Combat: SR-71 Blackbird strikes VSC-25 Firehawk with his Quad Laser Cannons Area attack! Space Shuttle huffs at Grimlock, still feeling a bit sore under his armor thanks to the Dinobot leader. "Oh, *very humorous*, Dinodolt. Did it take you a vorn to think up that one? I'm surprised you can fight and crack jokes at the same time..." then he returns attention to Talia's ship. Blast Off, for the record, would indeed be pissed if he knew about that database listing him as "transport" first. As it is, the shuttle is still not taking this as seriously as he apparently should be. The Firehawk moves in for another strike, and he believes he's giving himself enough time and paying enough attention- but nope, he wasn't. "Seen wha?- ow!!!" Taken by surprise when the aircraft just stops, he calculates the attack incorrectly. He is hit with Talia's attack, and it strikes not only his fuselage but a wing as well, damaging the elevons and reducing some mobility. "Gah! Fleshling insect!! You shall pay for that! Time for some pest control of my own..." He moves in for a short bombardment burst and fires! Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes VSC-25 Firehawk with his Swat you out of the sky... attack! -6 Buzzsaw has arrived. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Soundwave has arrived. "Do or Do Not. There Is No Try." Springer's voice rings out through the air, as the CyberCopter spins out of the way of Brigand's attempts at retribution. But this spins him right into the laser fire that comes from the Snapdragon. "Argh! What the frag?!" The copter whirls around as if preparing to head off in that direction, but an idea clicks and he stops his blades from spinning. "Getaway? I'm bringin' the party down to you." The Skyhunter cyberchopper transforms in mid-air and immediately starts to fall. However, as it turns into Springer, the Wrecker flips end over end and comes up with his Wind Funnel Cannon pointing up and those huge Wrecker feet of his aimed down. He fires off shot after shot after shot at theCons in the area, before his body crunches onto the ground below with all crouched posing of an action hero. Smelt, even the Wind Funnel Cannon gets a stylish twirl. Springer smirks, "Come on down." This Transformation Has All The Right Moves. Wreck and Rule, Springer. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Springer strikes Space Shuttle with his You Forgot Your Boarding Pass! Area attack! -5 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Space Shuttle 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Springer strikes Brigand with his You Forgot Your Boarding Pass! Area attack! -5 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Brigand's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Springer strikes SR-71 Blackbird with his You Forgot Your Boarding Pass! Area attack! -5 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired SR-71 Blackbird 's Agility. (Crippled) Grimlock watches the blackbird open fire on himself and everyone else, a few more singe marks across his torso and arms, exposed forwards as they are before Grimlock retrieves his Rocket Launcher from Sub-space. "Me Grimlock say let missiles do all the work. Blast Off have time to think when he laying in scrap!" Twisting through the air, Grimlock accelerates towards Blast-Off, aiming to take the 'Transport' out of the sky. Getaway throws an arm up to protect his face from Brigand's assault rifle fire- the bullets *Ping!* into his armor, leaving nasty-looking bullet holes...but the Autobot warrior stands firm nonetheless! He ducks down again as Snapdragon opens fire (not at him, thankfully) and then Getaway is on the move again, this time pushing a pair of fresh shells into his plasma shotgun- slugs, this time, specially grooved for extra range- it's still a close-in weapon, but anyone on the recieving end should be having a bad day. And today, 'anyone' seems to be Brigand! Combat: Getaway misses Brigand with his Plasma-Shell Shotgun attack! -2 Combat: Grimlock strikes Space Shuttle with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! -3 Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Strength! Right, this was definately turning into the sort of 'fur ball' Talia had wondered if it would. Not extremely close quarters, but between several maneuvering aircraft and a Dinobot it could just as well be. As the repeat attacks finally get Blast Off's full attention and the Combaticon turns his attention on the Firehawk Talia pulls back hard on the controls, turbines tilting and the gunship nosing up to pull out of the way. Except the volley of area coverage from the Horrorcon puts a kebash on that as several of the shots slam into it's hull and off-kilter the craft to the side. The precious few moments of lost control is enough for Blast Off's blasts to tear across its underside, shredding off some damaged armor. On the bright side Talia gets the craft back under control and veers off as Springer turns the air on the other craft, and Grimlock pops off a rocket at the shuttle. So she swings around, bringing the Firehawk to bear on Snapdragon, tagging off as it were. "Time to say hello to my little friend!" That 'little friend' being the autocannon that roars to life under the gunship's nose, pumping out several explosive rounds at the Horrorcon. Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk strikes SR-71 Blackbird with her Pyrestarter Autocannon attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) "Eh...?" Snapdragon gets SMACKED with a tremendous blast of air that leaves him twisting and spiraling out of control. The torrent sends him further skywards, if only vaguely, and when the momentum ceases, he plummets for the ground. To make things worse, Talia nails him with her autocannon. The explosions set his frame ablaze. "SLAGGING HUUUUUUUUUUUUUMAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" -KABOOM!- In the flaming crater where Snapdragon has landed, a thoroughly charred figure stirs and eventually crawls out. "Nnnghhh! WRRRRRECKER!" The t-rex that's still on fire tromps towards Springer, slow and loping before reaching an impressive sprint, then jumping up and lifting his wickedly clawed feet. "DIE!" They aim to rip into Springer's chest and whatever he can reach of that rotor assembly. In a shuddering, grinding transformation, Snapdragon shifts into a filth-covered tyrannosaurus! Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus strikes Springer with his Carbon-Steel Claws attack! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! ...nope, you were right the first time. It's a bird. Specifically, it's Buzzsaw. Why is he on Earth? Why is he flying overhead at this particular moment? ... he has no need to justify his presence, he just is! Optics and long-range sensors and cameras zoom in to take in the scene as it stands, carefully cataloguing who is present. If anyone were to check the feeds, or the recording later, they'd probably notice he lingers a bit longer on the Decepticons than he does the Autobots. Not wanting to draw fire or trouble... yet... he cuts out the noise and kicks on his more stealthier features, sending a quick IFF ping to Blast Off just to make sure friendly fire is cut down to a minimum as well. Combat: Buzzsaw slips into the shadows and out of sight... Brigand is sent spinning out of control by Springer's wind funnel but his erratic 'flying' and eventual recovery are just enough to throw off Getaway's aim. The Sweep's attention is glued to the weapon rather than the attack. "Oooh, that is a verrry nice weapon there. Plasma-shell shotgun?" He inquires with professional interest. "I wouldn't mind picking up one of those for myself. Do you mind?" Brigand spreads his wings and glides closer to Getaway. "Hah...oh what's wrong with me, of course you mind. You're probably attached to it." Brigand spreads his fingers, revealing large claws (colored pink of course). "Well, that's ever stopped me before!" He suddenly dives at Getaway, claws flashing - but at the Autobot's hands and arms, not the actual shotgun. Because he wouldn't want to scrach the finish. Combat: Brigand strikes Getaway with his Claws attack! Space Shuttle starts having a bad day. While he is busy firing upon Talia, unbeknownst to him from down below Spinger is launching an attack of his own. The Combaticon's wing elevon is already damaged, and so by the time his HUD warns him of the strike it is already too late to maneuver away. "What the...?" Extra bad luck- it also hits the same wing, as well as parts of his fuselage and thrusters, sending the shuttle spiraling downwards. "Gah!" Then, to compound his misery, Grimlock fires off an attack of his own- one that Blast Off isn't in much shape to avoid. Grimlock's rocket tears through his fuselage, causing massive damage. This isn't good... he relies on avoiding attacks to survive on the battlefield, and this crippled wing is becoming a real problem. But he still has some fight in him, despite heavy damage. Lower to the ground now, he swings back up from below to respond to Grimlock's attack. "Lucky shot, Grimlock. Perhaps your aim isn't as horrendous as some of your teammates. But it still pales in comparison to my skill! Watch this!" He sweeps up and around to launch a bombardment towards Grimlock's backside. In the meantime, he receives Buzzsaw's ping, and radios Snapdragon and Brigand. <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Grimlock with his My Heat Shields have already had quite enough heat lately thank you. attack! -4 <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "They can STAY OUT OF MY WAYYY!" ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Who? the Autofools or the operative?" "Actually I do mi- oh. Damn." Getaway twists his gun away by instinct, and throws his free arm out to fend Brigand off- though for his trouble, the Autobot gets several nasty-looking rents scored in his armor, courtesy of those Sweep-claws! Getaway springs backwards, just enough room to transform to his vehicle mode- and then Getaway guns his engine and speeds right at the temporarily ground-bound Sweep with the sort of brazen recklessness that would do a Stunticon proud. "So what's your game here, Sweep? They send you 'cause it wasn't important enough for Scourge?" Getaway transforms into a white car. Combat: Mazda RX-7 sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Mazda RX-7 strikes Brigand with his Tactical Collision attack! <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "Rrrghh, the operative! Imbecile!" Grimlock takes a fer more blasts, damage becoming visible along his gold coloured torso, but it doesn't seem to slow the big bot down any. Unfortunately, as Blast Off decides to fight dirty and shoot Grimlock in the back, it only seems to enrage Grimlock to the point where he halts in mid-air, sends his rocket launcher to subspace and twist in mid-air with a J-turn, doubling back towards Blast Off as he tries to get up close and personal Combat: Grimlock strikes Space Shuttle with his ME GRIMLOCK HELPING (Grab) attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, ".... Call me that name again and I may find a nasty little chore for *you* to do. And don't think I wo-AHHHHH!" <'Decepticon'> Brigand says, "Wait, do you mean the operative is an imbecile or Blast Off is?" <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "DUMB SWEEP!" <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "Your remarks have been recorded, Snapdragon. All of them." Springer may have been a little too busy showboating to actually be prepared for the sudden T-Rex being all up in his business. "Son of a glitch..." is muttered as he hits the ground with Snapdragon on top of him. His armor gets ripped up something nice and the Wind Funnel Cannon is actually useless, falling back into subspace as Springer reaches up with both hands to try and keep this dang dino from clawing him into smithereens. That's just something he can't let happen. It doesn't work out too well as those feet dig into him, causing Springer to leak, writhe and wince in a trifecta of pain. But cue Witty Banter Defense Mechanism: "Hey, Grims! You don't mind if I kill your long-lost-evil-cousin right?" It's just a query asked out of jest, though, because as he looks to the left... he spots the blades of his copter mode. Right there. Just waiting for him. He smiles. "Now we're talkin'." The wincing and the pushing against Snapdragon is relegated to one hand, which opens him up to getting clawed even easier, as Springer leans and stretches to try and grasp the blade. Maybe it is fate. Maybe it is luck. Maybe it's the Force. Either way, the handle of that blade connects with Springer's hand and the moment it does, it ignites with GLOWING ENERGY. "Hey, Snapdragon?" And here comes the blade! VVUUUMMMMM! "Cut it out!" Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Springer strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with his No Schwartz Is As Big As Mine attack! <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "GOOD." Brigand's legs are knocked out from under him by the speeding Autobot, leaving him in an undignified heap <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "Commander Blast Off, it appears you require assistance. Might I offer mine?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "GET HIM OFF ME!!!" Does it count as bagging a kill if the aircraft you shoot down transformers into another non-aerial mode? Talia makes a mental note to double-check on that later when it comes to Decepticons. But not right at this moment, there was more important things to deal with right now. Like being a good ally to the Autobots that are taking most of the fighting right now. She lets off the trigger as the autocannon goes into it's few seconds of reduced spin to keep from overheating. Then reachs for the weaponry controls to activate its secondary firing mode. Unheard in the din of battle there's a click-clunk as a different set of munitions is loaded into the Pyrestarter, and then the autocannon starts to spin back up to firing speed. Turbine units swivel to realign the ship, turning first back to Blast Off, only to find Grimlock bursting into close quarters with the shuttle. Ugh, not gonna risk hitting the big guy. Shift towards the two triplechangers, but that's no better as Snapdragon rips into Springer with claws only to get sword'd in return. Sharpshooters really do not like allies in close-quarters combat. But then Getaway does something different and just smash the Sweep instead of getting into grapples. "Time for a little air support," she almost singsongs as she takes aim on Brigand as he rebounds off the sports car, waiting for him to tumble far enough away she's got clearing firing. Then she pulls on the triggers and the Pyrestarter roars as it belts out a volley of armor-piercing incedirary rounds. Going for getting a shot on every enemy bandit tonight, I guess. <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "The noun 'Him' refers to multiple targets. Am I to assume you mean Grimlock?" Combat: VSC-25 Firehawk misses Brigand with her Bringing the rain bringing the pain attack! <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "OF COURSE I DO!!! The big OAF who just GRABBED ME! How the slag....?" ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Brigand's legs are knocked out from under him by the speeding Autobot, leaving him in an undignified heap. He picks himself up and then starts running after Getaway, who's already ahead of Brigand. On foot the Sweep falls even farther behind until he transforms in mid-stride into his Sweepcraft mode. Then he catches up fast enough, and in fact blazes past the Autobot, adjusting his flight at just the last moment to try and grind his armored underside against Getaway's roof in an ultra-highspeed version of skipping rocks. Brigand shifts into his Sweepcraft mode. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Mazda RX-7 with his skipping sweeps (Ram) attack! -2 Space Shuttle strikes Grimlock, a satisfying barrage of firepower rippling along the Dinobot's backside, but as he moves to swing up and away from the big Autobot, he finds his damaged wing elevon finally jams on him. The shuttle wobbles some as he kicks in his anti-gravs to prevent himself from just nose-diving to the ground... but it gives Grimlock the opportunity to close the distance and grab him! Now... this is something Blast Off is *really* not used to. He's got a reputation as a slippery mech for a reason, after all... and despite many attempts over the years, his enemies don't usually succeed in grabbing the space shuttle as he zooms around. Armor and heat shields crack as the Dinobot gets a hold. "GAH! UNHAND ME!!!" Thrusters rev up and his side cannons whirl around to fire point blank at the 'Bot, trying to knock him away. Buzzsaw radios in with an offer of help, and he responds with an affirmative, <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Grimlock with his NOT a fan of UP CLOSE and PERSONAL here.... (Laser) attack! Buzzsaw listens to the radio chatter and banks sharply to study Grimlock in particular, his systems busy transferring data to his targeting computers. <> He kicks the engines into gear and dives sharply, dropping altitude until he's on-approach to strike the massive dinobot (preferably in the optics, because...hey, he's a dirty fighter like that) like a hawk might a rabbit. Though... admittedly, that is one very large rabbit. Still, it's not about to deter him in the slightest. No noise is offered otherwise to warn the big mech of his impending approach, either. Or to warn Blast Off to mind his footing should this assist in dislodging the combaticon from Grimlock's hold. Combat: Buzzsaw appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Grimlock with his Diamond Beak attack! Mecha Tyrannosaurus gleefully tears into Springer's armor, pulling carbon-steel claws clean through energon lines and spattering his maw with it. "Heh heh heh..." The banter makes his "lips" curl into a snarl. "You think you are so smooth, Springer." Indeed, when Springer reaches for his own chopper blade, Snapdragon takes the slack in resistance and rips into him further. Only to get sliced across the throat with Springer's sword. "BLLARRRGHH!" He jerks back and tosses his giant head, slinging energon as he hacks. This triggers something bad in his tanks, perhaps a bit of jet fuel that spilled into them, and he begins to wretch not unlike a cat. "Hrk-HRK-HRRRAAAUUBLLLAAARH!" With a horrible heave, he voids his tanks with great force, some of it exitting through the cut in his throat, the rest through his sickly fangs. Some horrid mixture of acid, oil, energon and grime spill out with the consistency of sludge. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus strikes Springer with his BAAAAAAAAAAAAAARF (Kick) attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) What's scary is not always what Grimlock can dish out, but what he can take, as Blast Off leaves a nice hole in his side, he shows no signs of stopping. When out of nowhere, literally! some bird-thing swoops by and leaves a nice gash along the side of Grimlock's head. Of course, this does not bode well as Grimlock still has a firm grip on either of Blast Off's wings. That and Blast Off can hear a low rumble of anger Grimlock and then the tell tale 'Vwoom' of Grimlock retrieving his Energon Sword. "Me Grimlock say time to clip some wing!" Point blank sword attack go! Combat: Grimlock strikes Space Shuttle with his Energo-Sword attack! -1 Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Accuracy! <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "It appears he was not placated by my assault." Mazda RX-7 is struck a glancing blow- but such a hit from a starfighter spacecraft is still enough to buckle metal and crack glass! Getaway spins out of control- if just for a second, only to pop up into his robot mode a moment later! Getaway tracks Brigand's flight with the muzzle- and, once he's leading the sweep long enough, he cuts loose with both barrels, sending an expanding cloud of superheated pain at the Unicron-born Decepticon! Getaway transforms to his robot mode. Combat: Getaway strikes Sweepcraft with his Plasma-Shell Shotgun attack! <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...##ZZKKKTT### YOU THINK?! *crackle***" <'Decepticon'> Brigand says, "How's an Autobot that big get into the air anyway? He must have some verniers in those legs of his." "..." "..." "..." Springer doesn't flinch. In fact, even though the acid is burning into his armor and into the hole in his chest and the nasty fluids are just all over him, he doesn't flinch at all. It is ruining both his paintjob and even starting to mess with some of his functionality, but there's just something about the way that he's getting thrown up on that makes Springer unable to actually move out of the way. He just stands there. And it is not until the tirade is over does he finally react. "Okay. Gross." Springer calmly sheathes the energy blade, the GLOWING ENERGY fading as he does so. He narrows his optics at Snapdragon, noticing he's just a little bit out of range and crouches low. He clenches his right hand into a mighty fist and starts pumping that arm a bit, rearing back and mini-swinging as if he's attempting to get some more velocity behind the punch. Each time he rises a little bit more and gets a little bit closer to the, hopefully still weary, Snapdragon. "Time for you to go extinct, you son of a glitch." And Springer, using those impressive legs of his, bounds upwards as he nears Snapdragon, twisting and spinning on his way up, right fist aimed for ultimate pain inducing, Put Ya' Shoulder Into It, cyberuppercutting action! This will likely cause even more nastiness to splash all over him and give him more acid burning but... eh. Worth it. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with his ShoWreckyuKen! (Smash) attack! Okay, things were getting a little better under control. But what's this? A small pest trying to aggrivate Grimlock while he's dealing with Blast Off? Typical Decepticons being dirty sneaks. But a frown creases Talia's expression as she tries to get a fix on the small avian, but it's hard to do, and there's a high chance she's going to hit Grimlock instead. The big guy could probably take it, but it wouldn't help when any number of other enemies could turn on him. Time to resort to some alternative methods. Something a little risky... and probably a bit crazy. The Firehawk turns and re-engages it's secondary jet engines to initiate a dive towards the Dinobot's position, looking like Talia was coming in for a strafing run of some kind. Except the gunfire never comes as the Firehawk passes over and continues to the perimeter of the fight to hover. Presumably because it's only on autopilot, because as it passed over Talia *JUMPED OUT* of the airship as it did. Boot heels clank on metal as she lands on Grimlock's shoulder, already unslinging her rifle from her back, snapping it up into firing grip, and taking aim at Buzzsaw. "Yippy yi ki yay mother--" The rest is cut off by the boom of the breaker rifle firing. Talia opens the cockpit of the VTOL craft and climbs out. Combat: Talia McKinley sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Talia McKinley strikes Buzzsaw with her Feelin' Lucky Punk? attack! -1 <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "Their human ally has put themselves in a vulnerable state. Recommend taking advantage of this to ensure victory." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "**crackling sounds****" <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon says, "Bluuurrrgh." <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "Am I to assume you are out of commission, Commander?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "ZZKKTTCRK.... I am... Not well. *ZKKK*" <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "Noted." ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Sweepcraft flies directly though a storm of plasma-shot courtesy of Getaway. One engine catches briefly on fire before being extinguished by the speed of the Sweepcraft's flight. "Owww, nice one," he comments, his words trailing off mid-sentence as his velocity takes him hundreds of meters away with each word. What follows is a series of phrases that always start barely audible to the Autobot, then get louder, then trail off again as Brigand repeatedly flies over Getaway, then loops back and flies back again. "......re..o..ou..et your shells from? Are...ey...stom made..r are.......por.ed...? ..cause I can probably .et a g... deal....e..rk..." But on the last pass he doesn't send words in the Autobot's direction as he approaches. No, he sends a swarm of lasers! Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Getaway with his conversation killer (Laser) attack! Buzzsaw is working on picking up altitude, pieces of what he sliced out of Grimlock's face drifting towards the ground as he releases it... Banking sharply, he's about to follow up with a second assault when Talia pulls an SUPER ACTION HERO stunt and shoots his way. The blast connects with a solid *THUNK*, but it does little to deter him. Instead, it does cause him to rethink his continued slice-and-dice tactics against the dinobot. <> He runs a few firing solutions through his targeting computers, setting the fuses on his mortars as he sights in on both Grimlock and the human perched atop the dinobot's shoulder. <> Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Talia McKinley with his Boom goes the dynamite! Area attack! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Grimlock with his Boom goes the dynamite! Area attack! Mecha Tyrannosaurus lingers with the front half of his body tilted towards the ground as he drools oil and energon, optics dim. "Bluhhhh..." Energon drips from his saurid nostrils as he lifts his head to find Springer doing what he does best - springing. Right towards him. Before he can muster the strength to lift a foot, a fist seemingly comes out of nowhere and decks him right under the chin with enough force to fracture a few teeth and dislodge a few more. They fly into the air! An optic bursts. His processor is forced into several reboots, and he staggers aimlessly before collapsing onto his side, twitching. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Space Shuttle is, basically, a glass cannon. A paper napkin. And like stated before, this glass cannon depends on keeping his distance to survive in battle. Which is exactly what he is NOT doing right now. The damaged wing early on cost him, and Grimlock grabbing a hold of him sealed his fate. So much for all those disdainful words earlier, dismissing the Autobots and their allies.... He frantically fires his lasers, and Buzzsaw successfully strikes the Dinobot as well... but to little avail. Grimlock has a reputation for being a deadly and frightening opponent, and Blast Off is getting a hard lesson on just why that is. Feeling fear now, the shuttle's engines roar as he tries to power up and away from Grimlock- but the Energon Sword slices right into his main fuselage and out through the damaged wing. He screams in pain this time, and smoke curls up from the gaping wound as energon drips and circuits sizzle. More massive damage- almost to his limit. He desperately just wants to escape... but Grimlock's grip is merciless. "Un...unhand me...." Weakening, and fighting the onset of unconsciousness, he fires at Grimlock again- hoping this time he can knock the Dinobot away so that the shuttle can get the slag out of there. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Grimlock with his REALLY REALLY REALLY NOT a fan of UP CLOSE and PERSONAL.... attack! -5 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Getaway gives a contented little 'hm' as he sees Brigand's engines catch fire- but then the warrior is forced to spring out of the way as another strafing run sears another stitched-line of burn marks across his torso! And yet, Getaway takes it all in stride- Or really, in-wheel, in this case, as he transforms back into his vehicular mode, and burns rubber down the laser-pocked street...though this time, he's aiming himself right at the staggered Snapdragon, aiming to careen over the bootleg-dinobot like some sort of demented bumper-car! Getaway transforms into a white car. Combat: Mazda RX-7 strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with his Tactical Collision attack! Taking another point-blank laser attack, this time glancing off one side of Grimlock's optic sensor. He lifts his free hand to gaurd Talia from any more blasts before he rips the sword back out of Blast Off, presumably to let him plummet to the ground but not before he kicks off from the shuttle, taking to the air under his own power. "Me Grimlock say Talia not choose very safe place to stand, but will protect you." Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Grimlock takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Switch! Springer is already turning his optics off in the direction of Brigand. He grins a bit as he catches Getaway smashing into Snapdragon and gives a flick of his wrist. A stylized shimmering green & gold 'W' is held between his fingers. "Hey Brigaft! You dropped one!" And with a mighty heroic fling, that W is hurled off into the sky and off in the direction to see if he can't either get this Sweep's attention or just kind of be a pain in the aft. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Springer misses Sweepcraft with his Wreckerang (Pistol) attack! The breaker rifle emits a ka-click as Talia works its retro-style pump action to reset the magnetic chamber. She's just shifting it back into position to aim again when Buzzsaw fires at her with his mortars. In defensive reflex she pulls the trigger, releasing a magnetic burst that detonates the mortar shells midair, but they're still too close and the resulting burst is enough to catch her in the blastwave. Thankfully Grimlock is there to give her a helping hand. Literally. Like keeping her from falling off. She huffs a bit as she slowly gets up, reaching up with one hand to smother out where the brim of her hat is smoldering from the blast, and re-adjust the brim down a bit. "Knew the risks when Ah signed up for this job, big guy... but thanks." As he takes into the air she crouchs down by his hand, taps the remote signal to bring the Firehawk back around, then turns the gun's sights towards Buzzsaw... Combat: Talia McKinley sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Talia McKinley takes extra time to aim her next attack. Zipline has left. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Mecha Tyrannosaurus starts to pull himself upright, only to be met with the front bumper of a mazda that plows over him and mashes him into the ground. He rolls over, gurgling, claws in the air. "DAMNATION!" With a painful and clumsy transformation, he's back into jet mode, and just barely manages to get airborn. "Enjoy reporting on this, COMMANDER!" he barks at Blast Off. Snapdragon twists into a SR-71 Blackbird, slinging oil everywhere! Combat: SR-71 Blackbird begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle and Sweepcraft <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "Commander, do I need to cover your retreat?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I...*ZKT* I.. can manage. *CZRK*" Space Shuttle cries out in pain again as the sword is ripped from his fuselage, and plummets as he's then kicked to the ground below, his systems almost completely on the fritz now. Just before he hits, his antigravs finally come back online enough to guide him into a softer landing than he'd have had otherwise. A pool of energon leaks onto the desert floor as he lies there a moment, electrical systems still crackling. There's another weak sputter of engines, and with the last of his strength he uses both thrusters and anti-gravs to get enough lift off to start heading away from the battlefield. Snapdragon is heard, but... he doesn't have the strength to offer much of a reply right now. Or really even the wits... it's taking everything he's got just to stay airborne. He manages a weak, <> Oh, how cliched. It pains him. But not as much as the super gigantic sword gash in his side..... Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweepcraft Sweepcraft veers aside as the sharpened metal 'W' goes spinning by. "Well that's something you don't see every day..." he muses. Then his fellow Decepticons start pulling out. "I guess that's my cue!" He banks and then follows Snapdragon and Blast Off into the skies. Combat: Sweepcraft begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Buzzsaw watches as Snapdragon starts to flee and and clicks his beak in mild aggitation. > He turns his glance towards Talia and the Firehawk. Listening to his radio proves...entertaining, and he smirks at Talia proper. He dives right for the human, vocal emitters turned up as high as they can go to offer an ear-piercing 'SQUAWK' as he glides by her...and follows the others in their retreat. Combat: Buzzsaw begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Sweepcraft , Mazda RX-7 , and SR-71 Blackbird ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Talia McKinley yelps and jerks back as Buzzsaw dives at her, grabbing her hat with one hand to keep it on as she ducks. But it turns out it was a feint, and by the time she's already gotten her rifle back up the bird has managed to fly out of its range. A huff escapes her. "Well at least the varmit's leavin'." Along with the others by the looks of it. She sighs as she stands up, realizing just how badly that blast radius damaged her uniform. Good thing it has some limited amount of protective reinforcement, but she's probably still gonna feel that in the morning. And need a new uniform. She slings the rifle over her back once more by the strap, and straightens out the scorched brim of her stetson. "An' here Ah was worried this was gonna be a borin' night." "Well, that went well." Getaway transforms back into his 'bot mode, and he looks over the battlefield, squinting in the direction of the departing Decepticon exhaust ports. He looks over at the other, even more formidable Autobots (and a human) present, and nods. "Should've expected as much, really. Good job, everyone." Springer catches the 'W' and tucks it away before transforming down into his car mode. "Last one to base makes the report!" And then, well, he's off. Because it would be more epic but it is 3 AM. This Transformation Has A Need For Speed. Wreck and Ride, RoadStarr QB-7! Snapdragon has left. Grimlock is pretty banged up, for as armored as he is, he's still taken a licking these past few cycles, without much downtown in between skirmishes. He heads for the ground, landing with a definate thud, kneeling down for Talia to dismount with servos in his chest whining under the effort. "Good job human. You didn't die." That's his way of saying thanks....really. With that though, Grimlock takes off again, leaving Springer and Getaway behind. Okay, maybe just Getaway. Talia McKinley meanwhile climbs back into the cockpit of the Firehawk as the Autobots head out. "Com'n ol' bird, we oughta get back to base too." RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car skidz out.